


That Lost and Found One-Shot

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, Lost and Found AU, M/M, not my best work sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime lets out a sigh of exasperation.<br/>“ Yo, this is Oikawa Tooru, this is my phone. When can I pick up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lost and Found One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> note that iwaizumi and hajime could be very ooc in this

“Hello this is the lost and found. We have an Iphone 5 with a “Y u no play volleyball” case and what I imagine is a selfie as a lock screen wallpaper. If this phone belongs to you, please pick it up at the lost and found desk.” Hajime announces trying to not let his voice how weirded out he felt by the case. He lets out a sigh and wheels himself back to the front desk in case someone comes in.

Sitting alone would probably be boring for others, but Hajime had always appreciated it. With working in a rather silent environment he could finish school work or make new volleyball layouts. But of course, his beautiful silence would just have to be interrupted by the blaring of a ringtone. A ringtone that was not his.

Confused by why he was hearing an unknown noise, Hajime started looking around when realization ht, it was the phone. Moving his chair to the right, he picked up the illuminated phone form the desk. Hitting the power button to illuminate the screen again, the boy read the first line of the message and then swiped the message, hoping to be able to read the rest of the message and hoping that the owner was crazy enough to not have a password set. The phone unlocks and Hajime stares straight faced at the phone. The owner must be stupid.

Reading the message, Hajime lets out a sigh of exasperation.

“ Yo, this is Oikawa Tooru, this is my phone. When can I pick up?”

Annoyed at the rude and stupid boy, he responded.

“This is Hajime Iwaizumi. If this is really your phone then how are you it?”

After sending the message, he stared at the screen with an unamused face. A chime went off and a new message came in.

“Im txting from my mates phone, idiot. When can I pick up?”

“*Texting, learn to spell you actual idiot” he tested back, starting a war.

“Srsly, rude. Anyway gtg to volley practice, i'll pick up after.”

“Wait, we won't be open after 4” he sent, even more annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? Hajime knew volleyball practice ended at five and he wasn't going to let this guy make him stay late. Yes, he liked silence but he had plans he didn’t want to cancel. Oh well, the idiot could come at five if he wanted, but the building would be locked up. Hajime wasn't going to miss training the little kids.

\-----

The tired boy stood at the lost and found doors trying to open them. They wouldn't open. The person on the phone had said they closed at four but Tooru had thought he would stay late with the phone for even 15 minutes. It was only 4:15, why couldn't he just wait?

\-----

The next day after class, Hajime unlocked the door to the lost and found room and walked behind his desk, laying his bag down. Pulling his computer out and turning on, he notes that it's 2:13. Would that annoying guy come to pick up his phone today? Would he be late again? Was the one who texted the same guy as in the lock screen? He had to admit, the guy in the photo was attractive, but seriously, a meme case? This Oikawa guy had to be an idiot.

Letting out a sigh, Iwaizumi opened up a word document and started working on his next paper for class, this one about the knee. Hajime was studying to become a sports therapist and he found himself enjoying it. Each day he would learn more useful tricks and method on how certain muscles worked and how he could make them better. Sure, he wished he could have become a professional volleyball player, but he didn't believe his dream would last and honestly, he didn't regret his choice one bit. He still had training the little kids and watching a game was just as fun.

Lost in his thought, Iwaizumi doesn't hear the door open or the footsteps of a brown-haired boy approaching him.

“Helloooooooooo there, are you Iwaizumi Hajime?” the brown haired boy asked kindly.

“Oh sorry, yes I'm Hajime Iwaizumi, how may i help you?” Hajime says, closing his laptop and looking at the boy closely. This was the boy on the screen, he was certain. They looked exactly the same, besides the missing sports jersey.

“Yes, we talked on the phone and I believe you have my phone?” he asked.

“How do I know it's you?” the lost and found clerk asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Seriously?! Are you normally this suspicious of people?”

“Not really.”

“Then why me?!”

“Because you seem fun to annoy.” Hajime states, trying not to smirk at the younger boys annoyed face. He can imagine that by that reaction, the brown-eyed boy didn't normally get questioned about his identity or annoyed a lot and for some reason, it amused him. Letting out a soft sigh, Hajime opens a drawer and pulls out the phone. “Is this the phone you are looking for?” he asks, knowing the reply already.

“Yes! Can I have it?” Oikawa asks, holding his hand out.

“What's the magic word?” Iwaizumi asks snidely.

Letting out a huff oikawa says the magic word “Pleaseeeeeeeee?” and Iwaizumi hands him his phone, softly putting it in the setters hands.

Holding his phone like it was his life, the setter gives Iwaizumi a winning smile and turns to leave, letting a thank you before opening the door.

Seeing the setter stepping a foot outside the door, Hajime says the one thing on his mind, “Good job at the match last friday it was a good set.”

\------------

Two months later, Hajime and Tooru meet again at a volleyball game, Oikawa there to cheer on his nephew and Iwaizumi to cheer on the team he was coaching.

 

 


End file.
